TARGET IS YOU?
by Rysz-Amaguni
Summary: Tobirama Senju anak kedua dari keluarga Senju, disuruh utk mencari pendamping dan menolaknya. Berujung Hashirama sedikit mengancamnya dengan alasan sang ayah yang tidak akan lama, karena kesehatannya. berakhir Tobirama mencari dan tak sengaja bertemu dgn Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki. Bagaimana akhirnya? (CRACKPAIR: TobiramaNaruko)(GnderBender, R18 /M21) (Baca tanggung dosanya sndri)


**~ TARGET IS YOU!? ~  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer to: © Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)  
Story by: © Rysz-Amaguni  
Pair: Tobirama Senju x Naruko Uzumaki (CRACK PAIR)  
****Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime & Prakata Kasar)  
Warning: AU,CRACK PAIR, GENDER-BEND, OOC, OC, DLDR, Typo, DSB.  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, age gap, Slice of Life, DSB.  
*Note: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan aapun disini, dan saya hanya berbagi FFn yang saya buat .w.)9, arigato~**

**Sinopsis:****  
Tobirama Senju pria dengan umur 38 tahun, anak kedua dari keluarga kaya perusahaan "Senju Group". yang sampai sekarang masih memiliki status single. Pria yang begitu sangat tampan, dan siapa yang tidak akan tertarik olehnya? Dan berakhir dirinya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja pun diberi ancaman oleh kakak dan ayahnya untuk segera menikah. Karena umurnya yang sudah hampir kepala 4. Tobirama awalnya menolak, karena ia tidak perduli dengan ancaman tersebut. Tetapi, kakaknya pun yang memiliki kendali penuh, mengancam Tobirama segera mencari pendamping dan keturunan karena ayah mereka tidak akan lama lagi di dunia. Sontak, Tobirama akhirnya mau melakukan hal tersebut dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan surai pirang, bernama Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki (24****th****) adik kembaran dari Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki . Yang juga memiliki kakak angkat bernama Hatake Kakashi. Bagaimana selanjutnya cerita Tobirama menaklukan Naruko?**

* * *

**Konoha, Senju Mansion, 9.00 A.M**

_**TAP… TAP… TAP… **_

Suara langkah itu terdengar pasti di sebuah rumah yang tampak begitu megah, yang menampakkan seorang pria dengan surai putih, wajah tirus, hidung mancung, tiga tanda lahir berwarna merah di kedua pipi dan dagu. Pria yang terlihat masih berumur 27 tahun walau umur sebenarnya adalah 38 tahun dan hampir memasuki kepala 4 itu masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan keluarga besarnya. Ia akhirnya telah berdiri di depan kemudian menggeser pintu tersebut lalu menemukan ayah, ibu, kakak, kakak iparnya serta kedua adiknya yang sudah ada disana. Seakan telah menunggu dirinya yang baru saja kembali dari kota Iwagakure.

Tatapan matanya yang datar menatap orang-orang yang berada disana, sedangkan seorang pria berumur 45 tahun segera membuka suaranya, menghilangkan keheningan yang ada di dalam sana.

"Okaeri, Tobirama-kun. Ah, sini.. sini duduklah disebelah Itama." Ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Hashirama itu.

Pria surai putih yang dipanggil Tobirama tersebut segera masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga dan duduk disebelah adiknya yang bernama Itama. "Jadi, ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" tanya Tobirama to do point kepada kakaknya serta ayahnya yang turut ada disana.

"Etto- begini, Tobirama.. kau sudah tahu bukan, jika di saat ini kau sudah berumur 38 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki umur kepala 4, jadi-" ucapan Hashirama terdengar menggantung ketika akhirnya Tobirama memotong pembicaraan sang kakak sulung dari keluarga Senju itu.

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Hashirama-nii. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele, karena aku masih harus kembali ke apartment kemudian mengerjakan semua sisa pekerjaanku yang masih ada." Ujar dan Jelas Tobirama membuat Hashirama bungkam seketika. Tak hanya Hashirama yang bungkam, bahkan Ayahnya yang bernama Butsuma Senju dan kedua adiknya juga terdengar bungkam.

"A..ah.. hahahaha.. souka. Ehem- Jadi… di umurmu itu, nii-san dan juga tou-san ingin kau segera mencari pendamping dan segera menikah, kau tahu bukan, hal itu sangatlah penting di keluarga kita untuk memberikan sebuah keturunan selanjutnya, apalagi Itama dan Kawarama saja sebentar lagi akan mengadakan acara pernikahan mereka masing-masing. Bulan depan tentu saja Itama akan menikah dengan Izuna dari Uchiha, adik perempuan Madara sahabatku. Lalu, Kawarama sendiri akan menikah dengan Ai Yamanaka, keluarga dari Yamanaka. Dan tinggal kau yang belum sama sekali memiliki pendamping, apalagi kau anak kedua dari keluarga Senju." Jelas Hashirama yang terdengar panjang lebar dan membuat pria surai putih itu memutar bola matanya malas.

Tobirama akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya, seakan obrolan seperti ini tidak terlalu penting bagi dirinya.

"Oi, Tobirama… Kau mau kemana, pembicaraan ini belum selesai." Ucap Hashirama dan Tobirama berhenti sejenak sebelum ia sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan keluarga tersebut. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap dingin kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu ku jelaskan kembali bukan? Pembicaraan ini sampai disini Hashirama-nii. Karena, aku sudah tidak perduli. Lebih baik aku bekerja daripada harus mencari wanita yang belum tentu aku sukai akan sikapnya. Terlebih wanita sekarang hanya menatap ke atas dan angkuh, tetapi beda cerita untuk Mito-nee." Balas Tobirama dan berakhir ia keluar dari sana. Butsuma sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa mengusap dadanya melihat tingkah anak keduanya, sedangkan Hashirama mulai menangis bombay sambil memeluk istri tercintanya.

"Doushiyo (TwT) Mito-chan…. Tobirama menolak tawaranku, huhuhuhu…" ucapnya terdengar lebay dan kedua adiknya yang melihat tingkah si sulung auto sweatdrop.

"Nii-san…" lirih mereka berdua.

"sudahlah, nanti juga Tobirama akan sadar dan mengerti jika dia butuh pendamping. Yosh.. yosh.." ucap wanita dengan surai merah tersebut sambil mengusap punggung suaminya.

"Sasuga onee-chan." Ucap pelan kembali Itama dan Kawarama yang melihat kakak iparnya yang begitu sabar dan tulus menghadapi tingkah kakaknya Hashirama.

* * *

Tobirama yang sudah keluar dari ruangan keluarga, kini sepenuhnya ia keluar dari rumah keluarga besar Senju dan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartment miliknya.

"Yappari, aku dipanggil ke rumah adalah gara-gara status ku yang masih sendiri ini. Sudah berapa kali aku katakana kepada Hashirama-nii kalau aku tidak suka diatur masalah kehidupanku maupun percintaan semacam ini. Mau dijodohkan sekalipun, aku tidak ingin. Ck." Ucapnya dengan sedikit mendengus pelan.

Tobirama memang sedikit kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang terkadang selalu seenaknya saja. baru juga ia sampai dari Iwagakure, dan sudah diberi obrolan semacam ini, membuat dirinya jadi semakin kesal. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya setelah penolakan barusan, ia tak akan perduli. Yang ia perdulikan adalah bekerja di perusahaan dan menggantikan posisi kakaknya. Walau terkadang kakaknya masih tetap bekerja juga, tetapi sisanya dia yang selalu menghandle urusan perusahaan.

Ia akhirnya menghela napas lelah dan terus melajukan mobil mercynya ke apartment, kemungkinan setelah ini ia akan bersih-bersih dan istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan berkas pekerjaan yang sudah ia bawa dari kantor. Ya, lebih baik bekerja dapat memberikan dirinya keuntungan, daripada harus mengenal seorang wanita yang belum tentu menarik hatinya.

* * *

**Konoha University, 11.00 A.M**

Disisi lain dari urusan pria tadi, kini berpindah ke seorang gadis dengan surai pirang bermanik sapphire tak lupa kulit cokelat eksotisnya yang begitu menawan mampu membuat semua laki-laki maupun perempuan di kampus Konoha melirik ke arahnya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Cucu dari Jiraiya Namikaze seorang penulisnovel terkenal _**"Icha-icha Paradise & tactics"**_**. **Naruko yang sudah duduk di bangku kuliah jurusan kesenian itu hanya bisa tersenyum ramah sambil membalas sapaan dari beberapa orang.

Tak hanya itu, selain Naruko yang cukup terkenal di kampusnya juga ada kakak kembarannya bernama Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki serta kakak angkatnya bernama Kakashi Hatake. Kakak kembarannya berada di jurusan bisnis karena akan menjadi penerus ayahnya di perusahaan teknologi, sedangkan Kakak angkatnya Kakashi Hatake seorang dosen Kimia jurusan kedokteran. Ya, keluarganya cukup berada, walaupun berada sekalipun tetapi kedua orangtuanya mengajari mereka untuk hidup sederhana.

Naruko kini sudah memasuki kelasnya dan ia mengambil duduk di tengah, menghela napas sejenak ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek notifikasi dari Instagram miliknya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, mampu membuat Naruko sedikit berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke arah si pelaku penepukan.

"Kono..yaro-!" kagetnya dan sedikit histeris membuatnya kaget saat menatap si pelaku

"Nani? Haaa Naruko.. dari tadi ku panggil kau tak mendengar haaa?" balas si pelaku pengucapan dengan surai blonde merah dan berkacamata. Ya, pelakunya adalah sepupunya sendiri, Karin Uzumaki.

"Mouu~ Karin kau ini membuatku terkejut saja. Gomenna –ttebayo, aku sedang asyik membuka instagramku." Balasnya dan kembali duduk seperti semula diikuti oleh Karin yang juga ikut duduk disana.

"Heee- matta Instagram ka. Kau ini benar-benar ya, Naruko. Hufth~ omong-omong tentang instagram apa tidak ada berita baru gitu? Yang berhubungan dengan pria tampan atau apa gitu?" ucap dan tanya Karin.

Naruko menoleh ke arah sepupunya yang juga memiliki jurusan yang sama dengannya. Menghela napas sejenak, Naruko menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Paling juga hanya foto-foto dari Sasuke-teme, Kaka-nii, Naruto-nii, Sakura, Hinata, dan Juga Ino- ahhh juga dari model Mei Terumi. Hanya itu saja, tidak ada yang baru menurutku sih." Ujar Naruko dan membuat Karin mendengus pelan.

"Hmm.. kalau itu sih aku sudah tahu semua." Balasnya kembali.

"Kalau sudah tahu? Kenapa masih harus bertanya kepadaku…" ucap Naruko yang dapat membuat Karin tertohok pelan. Rasanya gemas mendengar jawaban dari sepupunya yang tampak begitu polos ini. Padahal Kakek Naruko adalah orang mesum karena novelnya, dan kenapa cucu satunya ini polos sekali membuat dirinya kian gemas.

"Khhh.. lupakan saja." ujar Karin

Setelah obrolan singkat tersebut, akhirnya mulai banyak mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi mulai masuk ke dalam kelas disusul oleh dosen bernama Deidara juga telah memasuki kelas, dan memulai mata kuliah membuat kesenian dari tanah liat. Naruko dan Karin berakhir memerhati materi kuliah mereka hari ini.

Dua jam berlalu dan kelas dari Deidara-sensei pun selesai. Naruko dan Karin pun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mereka keluar dari kelas.

"Naruko, kita ke café yuk sekalian makan siang bareng Naruto-nii juga, kau chat LINE sana." Ujar Karin yang saat ini mereka sudah berjalan dilorong kampus.

Naruko mendengus pelan. "Tck, tidak akan mau dia. Seperti tidak tahu saja, kalau Naruto-nii ataupun Kakashi-nii lebih memilih makan siang bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing. Dan lagi kau sendiri tidak biasanya ingin makan bersamaku? Biasanya pasti memburu si stoic Sasuke-teme." Ucap Naruko yang lagi-lagi dapat menohok dada Karin seakan berbunyi **"JLEB".**

"Geh-, Sasuke sedang sibuk. Jadi aku tidak bisa berburu lagi. Makanya, aku mengajakmu makan siang saja. Kalau begitu kita makan berdua saja, siapa tahu ada pria tampan lewat atau Sugar Daddy yang lewat kan asyik." Ucap Karin asal membuat Naruko mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Sugar Daddy?" ucapnya ulang.

Karin yang mendengarnya sontak terkekeh dan tak membalas ucapan Naruko. Naruko justru sedikit kesal karena ucapannya tidak kunjung dibalas dan membuat dirinya semakin kepo. Karin akhirnya menarik tangan Naruko dan membuat gadis pirang itu untuk melupakan hal yang ia katakan, jika apa yang ia katakana diketahui oleh Naruto ataupun Kakashi, bisa habis nantinya Karin. Berakhir mereka pun ke café yang tak jauh dari kampus dan makan siang hanya berdua saja disana. Usai makan siang, Karin pulang ke rumah sekaligus mengantar sepupunya ke rumah menaiki mobil mini cooper yang Karin setir sendiri tentu saja.

**.****  
****.  
.**

**\- ****つづく****-**

**.****  
****.  
.**

* * *

**Hi, perkenalkan nama saya Rysz-Amaguni desu! Mungkin saya baru walau sebenarnya sudah lama buat akun disini sih, dan setelah sekian lama berada disini, akhirnya saya menyumbangkan CRACK-PAIR ini ya. Ya, tentu saja Tobirama x Naruko, jujur saja ini terlalu minim. Dan saya tau pair ini dulu sekali pernah baca sebuah FF yang akhirnya saya cari tidak ada. **

**Ya sudah, akhirnya saya pun iseng-iseng buat ini. **

**Semua kalian suka hehe :3 dan sampai jumpa di NEXT Chapter~ ah, selain itu saya juga ada rencana buat Pair KakaSaku .w.)9 semoga bisa ku rilis disini ya. Dan terima kasih, selamat membaca. Karena, ini juga saya merindukan fandom Naruto. **

**Bye-bye para pembaca dan minna-tachi owo)9 osuuuu!**

**Rysz-Amaguni****  
November, 20 2019**


End file.
